


the sweetest things

by lizaane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sweet, draco is just confused lol what’s new, he admires them also, hermione granger is a candy thief, literal sweets like in candy, she has a reason tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizaane/pseuds/lizaane
Summary: Hermione Granger is awake in the middle of the night, stealing candies. Draco founds out, among other things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	the sweetest things

**Author's Note:**

> this story was actually a prompt i found on the net. i changed it a little bit tho- lol i changed it a lot. anyways here is some _more_ dramione fluff because why the fuck not. let me know what you think in the comments even if you think this story is a piece of trash and i dont deserve anything good or worthy. enjoyy!!

Being a pureblood through and through, there were so few things in Muggle world that caught Draco Malfoy’s attention.  
His wife Hermione Granger-Malfoy was one of those things.  
And so are automat machines and credit cards. He just couldn’t figure it out how people were paying things without _actual_ money. 

In one of their rather rare trips to Muggle London, Draco found some sweets called _Lion Bars._ He hated it almost immediately because of its name but decided to give it a try for the sake of only Gryffindor he can stand. So they bought two bars and nibbled it on their way to a coffee fair that Hermione wanted to see. 

When Draco took his first bite from the candy, he was pretty surprised that something with such a ridiculous name was actually pretty good. Hermione, though, hated it immensely. She was about to throw it away after her first bite when Draco snatched off it from her hand and ate the rest of it. 

After that enlightening discovery, Draco made sure there were always some Lion Bars at the top of their kitchen shelf. 

After only two months of regular trips to his grocer’s, he befriended all of the stuff and now they were keeping extra stocks just for him. 

Hermione-and her inner dentist-was rather appalled by her husband’s new teeth rotting habit, but since it made Draco extremely happy, she didn’t say anything. 

It was the middle of the night when Draco awoke to the screeching sounds of a dragging chair. He grimaced to the sounds and stirred slowly. He was laying in bed face down with his arms under the pillow. He turned while his eyes were still half-closed and put his right arm where his wife was supposed to be. Instead, he only found sheets. He rubbed one of his eyes with his palm and tried to open them some more. “Babe,” His murmured voice was raspy and choked. He cleared his throat and sit upright, looking for a sign of Hermione. 

After a second he heard a quiet clink from the kitchen like someone just put a glass on the table. He threw the covers from his body and stand up. He was only wearing a grey pajama bottom but the flat wasn’t that chill so he didn’t bother with a shirt while taking his way to the kitchen. Hermione was probably awake because she got hungry _in the middle of the night_ , but Draco just wanted to be sure she didn’t wake up because of nightmares. They’ve been absent for a long time but there were still nights hard to withstand for both of them. 

Draco saw there wasn’t a single light turned in the flat and the only light was coming from the street lights outside. He made his way to the ajar door of the kitchen and pushed it slightly. 

He stood still and blinked a couple of times before the sight in front of him. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen island unmovingly, looking at him like a deer in headlights; there was a glass of water in front of her and several empty packages of _his_ Lion Bars. There was also a half-eaten one in her hand and her mouth was covered with chocolate. They stand just like that for a solid minute, neither of them moving or speaking. Hermione was still looking at him with wide eyes and when her lips parted slightly, probably for some kind of defense in her part; Draco lifted one eyebrow and looked at her meaningly.  
He crossed his arms in front of him and hissed “Traitor,” with the voice of a spoilt child who just learned all his candies were eaten. Which was exactly what was happening. 

Hermione finally broke her trance and dropped the bar immediately like it burned her. “I can explain,” she said while trying to get rid of the crumbs and chocolate covering her mouth.  
“Oh, please do.” He deadpanned.  
“I wasn’t going to _eat_ them! I just came for a glass of water and found myself craving for something sweet and these are happened to be on my way, so...” She trailed off and looked at him like she was expecting to him finish the sentence for her. 

He almost laughed for a second but his face remained indifferent. 

“Top shelf of the cupboard is _hardly_ your way, love.” They were only putting the things they need less on those shelves because Hermione was a precise 5’4’’.  
He approached the kitchen island and slid into a chair across her. His elbows were on top of the counter and he looked like he was about to interrogate her. Hermione took a sip of water and glanced sideways. 

“I thought you hate those things. _It’s like I’m biting a stick of sugary and lousy chunk,_ were your exact words if I remember correctly.” Draco shrilled his voice while doing a bad imitation of her and looked rather smug now.  
Hermione huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. “Those were hardly _my words._ I just said I didn’t like them very much at the time. Couldn’t I’ve changed my mind?”  
“Of course you can, love. It’s just surprising that you went from loathing them to eating half a dozen of them in one sit overnight.” Draco looked at her with downright amusement in his eyes now, his lips slightly twitching from holding laughter. 

“I _didn’t eat_ half a dozen.” Hermione hissed. Then with a quick motion, she popped the half-eaten bar at the table into her mouth. “ _Now_ , it’s half a dozen.” Hermione tried to speak with her mouth full. 

Draco couldn’t hold it any longer and barked out a laugh. He was laughing so hard that in a matter of seconds he had tears in his eyes and his face was flushed a nice shade of pink. Hermione looked at him with soft and admiring eyes despite her irritation. 

Suddenly, there was a rush of emotion-many emotions-that left her dizzy and her eyes started to water too. The next second she was fully crying while still chewing the last of her bites.  
Draco managed to control his laughter and wiped his eyes at least but once he looked at Hermione he was speechless again that night.  
“I’m so sorry I ate all of your sweets. I-I didn’t mean to, re-really. It’s just...” Hermione sobbed and in an instant, Draco was on his feet rushing to his wife.

“Babe, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just teasing.” He murmured in a soft and relaxing voice while wrapping his arms around Hermione and lifting her from the chair. He sat at the chair and pulled her back into his arms. She pulled her knees toward her chest and settled into his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around her once more like a cacoon and Hermione dropped her head into his chest, sniffling quietly. 

He left a kiss on her temple and slowly rocked her back and forth. “Are you feeling better now?” Draco asked cautiously, afraid of another breakdown.  
She snorted softly into his chest and inhaled his scent. “You must be thinking I lost my mind, right?” 

Draco let out a little relieved chuckle.  
“Oh, I _knew_ you were out of your mind since the day I met you, Granger. That’s nothing new.”  
Hermione slapped his naked chest albeit halfheartedly. 

“Though, I would like to know if there was a reason to this burst, or if you just like to scare the shit out of me.”  
Draco said it with an airy tone but Hermione knew better. It wasn’t like her to sit in the kitchen at 2 am, eating a candy she hated and then wailing to his husband’s face. And Draco knew it too. So Hermione could understand why he was so worried. To be honest, she was a little worried too.  
She inhaled deeply and lifted her face slightly so she could see him but her head was still tucked in his chest. 

“You know I _really_ hate these fucking candies, right?” She asked with a straight-faced.  
Draco was confused badly by the change of topic so he could only nod.  
“I mean there is _no way in hell_ I can eat those without throwing up.”  
Draco’s brows were furrowed and he looked worried a little bit more. “Are you going to be sick? If you want to throw up I can carry you to the bathroom.” His right hand caressed her hair and pushed it out of her face gently.  
“No, no nothing like that. I’m saying there must be _something else_ that made me eat all of these candies.” She looked at him with big and hopeful eyes, like he was supposed to understand what was going on in this witches' wicked mind. Draco let out a long sigh at least. 

“I don’t follow.”

Looks like Hermione too was at the end of her patience because she groaned in annoyance and get up from his lap urgently. Draco tried to reach for her again absentmindedly the second she stand, but she was already looking inside a purse he didn’t realize before.  
Finally, she found what she was looking for and set the purse on the counter again. She walked back to him and sat right on his lap but this time she was facing him, dangling her legs from either side of him. 

Draco’s hands found her hips, she bit her lip for a moment and looked unsure but when she started to talk her voice was firm.  
“I made this today. And a dozen more just to be sure. They all showed the same thing though, so I know it’s true.”  
He realized a second late that she was holding something to him- a white stick with two red lines. 

Hermione saw his look and started to ramble.”You know I did it with a charm too. Of course. But there was something comforting about the muggle way-it just seemed more real to me. The charm also said positive though we can check it again but I kn-“

“What is this?”  
Draco was looking at the stick in a puzzled way and her rambling was obviously not helping him.  
“Oh,” Hermione found herself slightly relaxing at his question. His stillness wasn’t because of shock or anger.  
He simply had no clue.  
She smiled softly and leaned to him.  
“ _This_ is the reason why I ate all of your chocolate bars. Why I cried about it too.” She chuckled slightly and he looked like he was about to ask more but she beat him to it. “It’s because I carry a part of you inside me now and it looks like it really has _your taste._ ”  
Draco’s lips parted for a moment and then he looked at the stick. She could see the realization dawn on his face as his eyes filled with tears and now he looked at the stick like it was a treasure. His eyes found hers and searched her face in the hope of confirmation. 

“Are you pregnant?” His words were almost a whisper and nearly a sob. Hermione nodded as her vision blurred with tears and in a second Draco was laughing and crying and hugging her at the same time. She hugged him back and hold him tightly as he rocked them back and front. 

“I’m going to buy you all the Lion Bars you want. You _two_ can eat them all.” He was still laughing like a maniac. 

Hermione snorted and choked on a laugh.  
“Please don’t.” He held her face in his hands kissed her gently. Their lips moved as one and Hermione dragged her hands across his chest. They rested at his neck at last. Their lips parted and Draco took the pregnancy test from his lap.  
His eyes found her belly and a grin start to form on his face. “Hello, little snake. I can already sense that you and I are going to be the _tasteful_ ones in this family.”  
Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck all the while mumbling about insufferable Slytherins. He circled his arms around her waist as he rested his chin atop her shoulder looking at the little stick in his hand fondly. The stick that proved he was going to have a child. 

Draco Malfoy had just found another thing in Muggle World to admire about.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i never ate lion bars. i didn’t even know they existed before i started to write this. so i’m sorry if i said anything wrong about it! i just know it’s a british thing and made of chocolate, caramel and cereal?? wow talk about research huh


End file.
